


Spoil Your Loved Ones

by morphia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, SteveTonyFest, they bang and it's detailed, they do the the thing, they own a cat, they're married, this is ridiculously sweet I don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home from a long day at work (+ it's winter and cold outside, brr). Steve spoils him to kingdom come. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoil Your Loved Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notevenwinded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/gifts).



> Notevenwinded, my giftee, requested some "extra fluffy things and really cheesy lines ;w; also domesticity".  
> In the spirit of Chekov in that one gif I got all I CAN DO ZAT and here we are. Pointless fluff and porn.

~

 

When Tony walked out of the elevator into his and Steve's penthouse on one of the top-most floors of the Avengers tower, his face was still flushed from the cold outside, especially the tip of his nose and his cheeks. He was just starting to defrost, his face prickling pleasantly with the warmth of the air, when Steve approached him from the living room. And what a sight he was. Steve was wearing what could pass for pajamas- loose blue sweatpants and a matching blue pull-over sweatshirt with a big white star on his chest. He had on those ridiculous red socks Tony had bought him as a joke one Christmas. For Tony, still fully clad in outdoors winter clothes, that was the image of cozy. He wasn't sure, but could guess how well his smile conveyed how much he liked what he was seeing. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's frame in greeting when he was close enough, and kissed each of his cheeks. "Got some coffee to warm you up and a foot massage with your name on it." He said, voice low and pleasant as he worked Tony's coat open and relieved him of it soon after, along with his thick scarf. Tony hummed low and pleased at that notion as he tugged the cozy hat off his head and followed Steve to the hanger, crossing his arms as he watched him arrange the outdoors gear on the hanging rack.

"Where's Reg?" Tony asked after a beat, taking an extra step forward and wrapping his arms around Steve's waist, resting his cheek on a warm shoulder-blade. "He usually comes to say hi when I get home…" And if there was a touch of a pout in Tony's voice, he was ignoring it.

"He's sleeping next to the fireplace. You know how he gets in the winter." Steve answered plainly, turning around in the circle of Tony's arms to finally lean in and kiss him properly. Tony was pouting all through it, but playfully so, and Steve eventually chuckled and pulled back, both hands resting on Tony's shoulders. "Come on, you could use that fireplace too." He said, gently unwinding Tony's hands and leading him to the living room.

"Yeah and maybe I'll kick Reg while I'm at it." He said without bite, letting Steve pull his suit jacket off as they walked into the living room, "Jarvis, how hard can you kick a cat without hurting it?" He didn't manage to maintain a straight face and burst out laughing when Steve swatted him on the back of his head before turning to drape the jacket neatly on the back of one of the chairs.

"Lay a finger on that cat and you'll be in trouble, mister." Steve reprimanded, all in good humor. He pushed Tony back onto the couch and handed him a steaming mug of coffee that's been waiting for apparently a short time on the living room coffee table, and then settled down next to him. Tony knew Steve was serious, even though he'd spoken with a smile. He had absolutely no intention of harming the family cat, even if Steve hadn't said anything. He looked over to the fireplace, where the fire crackled away merrily. A few feet from it, on the nice cat-bed Steve had ogled for the entire duration of their petshop visit until Tony decided buying it would be better than having to deal with the man's consequent sulking should he choose otherwise, lay sprawled their black and white cat, looking content and fast asleep. Tony made a face in that direction, wrapping his palms around the mug for maximum heat effect.

"Sir, it is impossible to kick a cat without hurting it. Research suggests they become offended when treated-"

"Thanks, J. I wasn't actually planning on kicking the cat." Tony said, giving Steve a long-suffering look and raising his legs up to rest them over Steve's thighs. Obviously Jarvis knew Tony had been joking, but that was the AI's special way of dealing with him - sarcasm. It was a common weapon used against him, he thought, considering that's how Steve dealt with him, too. He sipped from the coffee absently, then closed his eyes to savor the taste. Steve made the best coffee. Same league as Pepper.

"Noted, sir." Jarvis said, and Tony could swear that cocky bastard sounded amused. "Should I run startup sequence at the workshop?"

"I swear he's doing it on purpose-" Tony was saying around an annoyed groan when Steve spoke over him.

"That won't be necessary tonight." was all Steve said, sending Tony that sided smile of his that made Tony's heartbeat pick up pace. So not only coffee and a foot-massage. That was a relief. Tony drank some more, hiding his smug expression behind the mug.

"As you say, Captain." Jarvis answered easily, just as Steve started working loose Tony's shoe-laces.

"He treats you with more respect than he does me, how did that happen?" Tony asked grumpily, setting the mug on the flat of his belly and leaning back against the couch's armrest as he watched Steve relieve him of his shoes one by one. Steve simply chuckled and shook his head, his eyes set on what he was doing.

"Nah, I think he just knows your boundaries better than he knows mine." He said, pulling Tony's feet free of his socks before turning to palm each one for a brief moment. "How's the coffee?" He asked then, as he started massaging one of Tony's feet with a gentle yet firm press of his thumb. Tony's entire body melted against the sofa, though he kept a firm grasp on his precious drink. His eyes fell closed and he let out a long, satisfied sound. Steve seemed to take that for enough of an answer.

For a few minutes, Steve worked one foot, then the other. "Jarvis, music." Steve said, his tone mute but clear. "My oldies folder, slow songs only." And immediately, the room was filled with light, lovely music, unobtrusive and calming. Tony cracked an eye open to glance at Reg, but there was absolutely no movement on the side of the cat. He then turned to look at Steve, who he found was looking back at him, fondness in his eyes as his hands worked up Tony's calves.

"This is some legendary coffee, Steve." Tony said then, illustrating his meaning by bringing the mug to his lips again. Steve smiled and started humming along the tune for a moment.

"My mother used to say it's because it's made with a secret ingredient." His gaze grew soft, clearly reminiscing. Tony gave him a moment, to see if he would say more. He knew this story well, as Steve had already told him about it a few times in the past, but he didn't mind hearing it again. He was comfortable where he was, with Steve spoiling him this way and the air just easy enough that he didn't need to worry about anything. How rare was that? He took his drink slowly and watched Steve. "I used to bug her about it all the time." Steve murmured, his touch becoming idle. "Eventually she admitted it was love."

"Your mother was a smart woman." Tony said with an air of finality, like he would hear no objections - not that Steve was likely to hand out any. "I bet she made a mean cup of coffee, too." He said, and Steve laughed, lifting a hand up to wipe at the corner of his eyes. Dry, but Tony figured it might've been just a fleeting sensation. He reached over to pat Steve's thigh lightly.

"Tell me 'bout your day." And maybe it was an attempt to change to subject to make Steve feel better. It was, at least partially, genuine curiosity.

Steve didn't answer right away. His hands trailed along the sides of Tony's legs, finally resuming the massage, now on his thighs. "It was strangely uneventful." Steve said then, tone even and slow as he watched Tony sipping the last of the coffee and setting the mug aside on the floor. His fingers slid along the shapes of Tony's muscles, pressing into harder areas to loosen up the stress. "There was a Shield debrief in the morning. Natasha and Clint got an assignment in Russia, Coulson's their operator." Steve moved to the other leg, and the pressure he applied at one particularly sore spot made Tony yelp.

"Be gentle with me, Cap." He muttered, slightly ruffled but not annoyed. "Russia at this time of the year? If I didn't know better, I'd say Fury's punishing them for that stunt they pulled last week." Steve laughed and gentled his touch.

"Who knows. They didn't seem bothered by it at all." He skirted around Tony's crotch, even as Tony bucked his hips to urge him not to. "Anyway, they're going sometime tonight. Thor and Bruce have been unreachable for a few weeks, and Fury pointed at me and said: 'You, take a day off. I don' wanna see yo' ass in the gym or anything. Go home, get some rest.' So that left me with not that many options." Steve said as he snuck one hand under Tony's shirt to rub at his abdomen, feeling it ripple with Tony's stifled laughter.

"Man I wish I could've been there. I can just imagine him saying that." Tony said after a moment, grinning at Steve. "So how long did you spend at our gym?" He asked, recognizing the mischievous glint in Steve's eyes.

"Two hours." Steve answered, satisfied. "Then I got bored, so I came back to see if Reg was awake." He glanced at the cat then, briefly, before turning his eyes back to Tony. "He was totally out of commission."

"That creature sleeps more than he's awake." Tony said, resting his hand over Steve's on his stomach, with the fabric of his shirt between them. Steve laughed and let his fingers trail up Tony's body, with the man's hand resting over his own.

"He does. And then I figured it was as good a time as any to clean up a little." Steve slid the pad of his thumb over Tony's nipple, watching him flex his muscles in an attempt to decide whether he wanted more stimulation or something else.

"So much for that 'getting rest' business, huh?" Tony said when he finally finished stretching. Shrugging, Steve leaned over to kiss Tony briefly.

"You know me. I don't need much rest. If you keep me idle I will lose my mind." He said, quiet and easy. Tony could feel the buttons on his shirt coming undone one after the other, and he raised his hips again, now effectively rubbing against Steve's side.

"Let's make sure you're not idle, then." Tony's tone was downright obscene and he didn't care. Steve didn't seem to mind it either. Wrapping one arm around Steve's neck, Tony pulled himself up and into the kiss, but when he tried to switch positions so he could straddle Steve's waist, Steve pinned him down easily with the flat of his hand pressed firmly to his chest. "What-"

"Today I'm spoiling you. That means you lie down quietly and let me have my way with you." Steve said, the smile on his face widening when Tony pointed at him accusingly.

"That's bullshit, Steve. You're telling me to just lie here and take it?" Tony was mock outraged. He liked being an active part of the proceedings. Steve was laughing, leaning forward to kiss his chest, slowly working up to his collar bone.

"No, Tony, you don't have to lie there and take it, but it won't be much of a rest for you to ride me." Which Tony had to agree did make some sense. "Besides, I was hoping to flip you over and fuck you into the sofa until we have to get a new one." And what made Tony's brain stutter to a halt was the complete lack of inflection in Steve's tone of voice between saying he wanted Tony to rest and saying he wanted to pound him into the couch until it got wrecked. His lips opened and closed twice before he managed an answer.

"You make a compelling argument."

"I have to make compelling arguments when dealing with a genius."

"That's counter sexy, stop bringing strategy into the bedroom." Tony crossed his arms under his head, not caring that he still had his shirt on. The buttons were all undone, it would have to be good enough for now.

"And miss a chance to ruffle your feathers a bit? Not a chance." Steve said, pulling up enough to kiss Tony's retort back. "We both know you like it when I plan ahead." He nibbled on Tony's lower lip, and Tony's hips rose again to rub impatiently against him. "Plus, this isn't exactly the bedroom-"

"What will it take to get you to stop talking and start-" He arched his back to press his chest to Steve's, "doing?" And if there was challenge in Tony's voice, Steve was welcome to blame it on himself. Steve, the fiend, only smiled more sweetly and shifted a bit in place, to better settle himself between Tony's thighs. Once there, Steve ground down slowly, deliberately, his eyes clouding with lust as their members aligned and slid deliciously against one another through their clothes. Both men took a moment to appreciate the sensation, Tony letting out a pleased sound through his nose and Steve pressing his own moan against the side of Tony's neck.

There was no room for words at that moment, as both men had had their fair share of experience with one another. When Steve pulled back and off Tony, pulling his sweatshirt up and over his head to let it fall on the carpet, Tony squirmed to get rid of his own shirt and undershirt. Then, two pairs of eager hands reached for Tony's belt buckle and zipper, quickly working open the slacks he was wearing and pulling them down and out of the way along with his underwear. For some inexplicable reason, Steve didn't bother with Tony's socks, and Tony didn't care to make the extra effort, his hands promptly reaching over to push down the sweatpants Steve was wearing. To Tony's delight, Steve had opted to forego wearing underwear in the house.

"Every time…" Tony mumbled, marveling at the perfection that was Steve's body. He hadn't chosen to marry the guy for his looks, that much was obvious, but it definitely didn't hurt that he was built like a Roman Statue. Steve had a lazy, admiring smile of his own on his face, but Tony didn't linger there. He ran his palms down Steve's chest, teasing at his nipples on the way down, but not pausing too long there, either. His fingers traced the outline of those firm muscles, which quivered faintly under the more ticklish treatment. One thumb circled Steve's navel on the way down, before he dipped both thumbs along the sides of Steve's crotch, eyes fixed on the hardness hanging idly from the blond mound that was Steve's pubic hair. "You're just perfect." He said, sounding awed even to himself, as he closed his hand around Steve's cock.

"I'm just human." Steve corrected, though his smile conveyed how flattered he was by Tony's open admiration. He mirrored Tony's touches, expanding to the man's sides and teasing along his flanks, making Tony's eyes fall to half mast, but he didn't dare close them completely, lest he miss his chance to watch Steve's infatuated stare or the slight twitch of his cock at the sight of Tony's own arousal. Steve's hands didn't pause at Tony's crotch, thumbs dipping further down along the sides of his perineum, and all the way to his ass, where he turned both hands over and cupped Tony's ass, fingers sliding along his entrance. Tony had helpfully raised his knees to allow this, his head falling back at the tease. "And you're pretty swell, yourself."

Tony laughed because, really? Swell? But before he could actually retort, Steve leaned down and took the length of him in his mouth, so that the laughter melted into a throaty moan, and Tony's hands, rendered far out of reach of Steve's delicious body, found the man's head and caressed there, instead, enjoying the smoothness of Steve's hair as he went to town on Tony's cock.

With his eyes closed and so deeply engrossed in what Steve was doing with his tongue, Tony completely missed the appearance of lubrication in the picture. As it was, Steve had it covered, so that Tony didn't need to care. For all his straightforward attitude, Steve was a horrible tease, and even though Tony didn't exactly need the probing fingers to precede the more interesting action they had planned, nine times out of ten, Steve used them anyway. Tony held no sound back as he pressed down onto those fingers. He didn't try to guess how many, and it didn't really matter, so long as the pressure continued. And the moment that thought crossed Tony's mind, of course, was the moment Steve chose to withdraw his hand and his mouth, damn him, and helpfully stare down at him with the smuggest smile Tony's ever seen on his face.

There was no point in complaining, though. Steve had made his intentions clear enough, and Tony wasn't that far out of his mind as to forget it. He grumbled as he turned over, wiggling his ass in Steve's direction the moment he could. Warm hands grasped him just right, massaging and spreading him, making him feel open and exposed in a way only Steve was ever allowed to see him. It was a measure of trust a few years earlier, Tony would not have believed he was even capable of, but it was incredibly rewarding, and not only in terms of bedroom activities.

He would've lingered on that notion, but just as Tony was constructing that notion in his mind's eye, Steve pressed against him, slick and warm and perfect. He nudged against Tony, giving him a moment to adjust to the idea, and when Tony pressed back, Steve kept himself motionless, letting Tony dictate the pace. Tony was already so desperate for it that he moved perhaps a bit too fast, and it was his luck that his body was accustomed to this activity because there was no pain, no burn. Steve hissed behind him, both hands planted on Tony's hips to steady his motion. They fit so perfectly together, Tony thought as he settled into Steve's lap, feeling incredibly full and hot all over. Steve leaned forward to kiss his shoulder, then hummed a questioning sound.

"You'll have me beg for it…" Tony muttered breathlessly, grabbing the armrest cushion for dear life and making Steve laugh before resuming motion. It was hard and fast, every thrust deep and demanding. Tony soon lost track of the sounds that fell from his lips as Steve took him roughly, every motion precise and agonizingly thorough. The sofa was definitely going to last longer than he was, he mused, even though in the far reaches of his mind he could register the way the sofa was shaking under them. Maybe not much longer than him, then. Steve changed the angle, and Tony was done. He didn't need more stimulation, already quite fatigued by the day's work and the endless teasing on his husband's side. He came, pressing back into one of Steve's more pointed shoves, crying out his pleasure.

It took Steve a few more silent moments of motion. His arms were wrapped around Tony's torso and belly, one hand settled on a shoulder to keep him in place as he pressed in again and again, grunting his effort. And then, with a telltale hitch in Steve's breathing, Tony braced himself for the erratic, graceless fall out of rhythm that would follow. Steve's climax pulsed through both of them, rendering Tony speechless for a long moment. When it was over, Steve lowered Tony carefully on the soft surface under them, and only at Tony's insistence did he lay down over him for a bit.

"You sure know how to spoil a guy." Tony said, eyes closed and body completely limp. He liked these moments best.

"I do try." Steve said after a moment, nuzzling into the back of Tony's neck. "It's because it happens to be a guy I love." He whispered, nibbling on Tony's earlobe.

"Well then, lucky me!" Tony answered, grinning to himself. He wiggled his ass a bit, earning a groan from Steve, who then moved to slowly pull out. When they were aptly separated, Tony turned over onto his back, completely ignoring the wet spot -- they were definitely going to replace this sofa -- and pulled Steve down for a kiss. "For the record, that guy loves you too." He said, eyes set on Steve's own.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve being a Roman Statue was inspired by a [google search](https://web.archive.org/web/20130618022956/http://www.talariaenterprises.com/images3/6425a.jpg)


End file.
